


Als ich wiederkam, warst du bereits gegangen

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, Deutsch | German, F/M, Liebe, aber traurig, es tut mir leid ich musste das machen, irgendwie, liebesgeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vielleicht war das zwischen uns nicht normal, weil wir von anderen Welten waren, aber es war besonders und das wussten wir beide ganz genau.





	Als ich wiederkam, warst du bereits gegangen

Vielleicht war das zwischen uns nicht normal, weil wir von anderen Welten waren, aber es war besonders und das wussten wir beide ganz genau. Und oh, wir schätzten es so sehr. Wir liebten und lebten es: Jeder Nacht, an dem wir unendlich viel Zeit verbrachten, ohne dass es nur um das eine ging, auch wenn es immer darauf hinauslief. Jeden Abend, an dem wir stundenlang der Abendsonne entgegen fuhren und das Herz vom Bass der Musik kontrollieren ließen, wir durch den Rückspiegel intensive Blicke austauschten und uns heimlich berührten. Jede Nacht, in der wir uns in ein Bett drängten, uns eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen teilten, auch wenn einer von uns am nächsten Morgen immer ohne Decke und Kissen aufwachte (meistens du). Jede einzelne Minute, in der wir uns liebten, weil es schwer war, das nicht zu tun.  
***

Wir hatten uns jetzt eine ganze Zeit lang nicht gesehen, ich war in eine andere Stadt gezogen, weil ich dort ein Studium begann und du warst dort geblieben, auf dem Stadt, wo es mir noch nie gefiel aber ich trotzdem liebte. Gotham war immer eine kalte und dunkle Stadt, aber wir waren daran gewohnt. Das waren wir, tief in unseren Seelen, wir waren nur dunkel. Wir haben diese Dunkelheit noch größer gemacht, als wir zusammen waren. Aber für mich das war egal Bruce, weil mindestens wusste ich, dass ich nicht alleine war.

Es war auch nie Thema, dass du mitkommst, denn wir beide wussten, dass es für dich unmöglich war, das traute Heim, indem du schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lebtest, zu verlassen. Du warst ein Gewohnheitstier.  
Ich erkannte die Unsicherheit in deiner Stimme direkt in dem ersten Ton, den du durch den Hörer flüstertest, als hättest du Angst, jemand würde dich belauschen. Dieses Mal versuchte ich meine Worte besonders sicher, besonders stark klingen zu lassen, um dir Sicherheit zu geben. Doch deine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser, zittriger, bis ich dich kaum noch verstand. Dreimal bat ich dich, den letzten Satz zu wiederholen, zweimal wiederholtest du ihn, bis ich ihn beim dritten Mal verstand. Ich sollte zurückkommen, bei dir sein. Ich weiß bis heute nicht was es war, vermutlich ein Reflex, denn ich entgegnete dir ein laut schreiendes „Nein“ und du legtest auf. Zurückgelassen in der leeren Leitung, begann ich zu winseln wie ein Hund, der nach seinem Herrchen ruft.

Ich war seit immer ein einsamer Wolf, oder besser gesagt eine einsamer Katze. Ich könnte mich nicht verleiten lassen. Und es tut mir leid, ich habe dich geliebt Bruce, ich schwöre das. Du weißt das.   
Es vergingen Tage, aus denen Wochen, Monate, letztendlich zwei Jahre wurden. Zwei Jahre, in denen wir kein Wort mehr miteinander sprachen. Beinahe jeden Tag dachte ich darüber nach, mich bei dir zu melden, doch mit jedem weiteren Tag, den ich überlegte, wurde die Angst größer, du würdest nichts mehr von mir wissen wollen.

***

Es war ein Donnerstagabend. Die erste kalte Nacht des Herbstes stand uns bevor. Ich stand in der Küche, nippte an einem Glas Rotwein, das mich zum Takt der Musik, die im Hintergrund lief, leicht wippen ließ. Und das zweite Glas Rotwein war es dann, das mir Mut schenkte, so viel Mut, dass ich zum Handy griff und hastig die Worte in die Tasten tippte. Ich hab das nie geschickt.  
Ich musste das auch nicht, du warst an meinem Fenster. Tall, dark and handsome. Wie immer. 

Wir waren nicht mehr glücklich. Als wäre es mit demjenigen aus der Tür gegangen. Jedoch: Glücksgefühle dauern immer nur Momente. Das, woran wir hängen, ist die Erinnerung daran. Und die dauert ein ganzes Leben. Unsere Speicher sind somit eigentlich immer gefüllt. Wir sollten nur vermeiden, sie mit negativen Emotionen zu koppeln. Wir hängen der Vergangenheit nach und sind traurig, dass etwas nicht mehr ist, anstatt dankbar zu sein, dass wir uns in diesem Pool an Erinnerungen erfrischen können.  
Und ich wusste dann, dass ich doch immer noch liebte und du auch mich.


End file.
